


all my demons run wild

by moiraine (sourmind)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, a little bit blood, words vomit
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourmind/pseuds/moiraine
Summary: Beomgyu mungkin tidak perlu berpikir panjang untuk sampai di tempat ini. yang ia lakukan hanyalah memejamkan mata, entah apa yang kaki dan tangannya lakukan, ia sudah sampai di sini.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 3





	all my demons run wild

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by La La Lost You – Niki (cause i’ve been listening to it non stop for three days). Also, the title is from the song too.

Beomgyu mungkin tidak perlu berpikir panjang untuk sampai di tempat ini. yang ia lakukan hanyalah memejamkan mata, entah apa yang kaki dan tangannya lakukan, ia sudah sampai di sini.

Terengah-engah, ia mengedarkan pandangan jauh ke depan. Bianglala raksasa itu tegak berdiri. Kontras sekali dengan tubuhnya yang merunduk, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lutut.

_“You’ll always have me,”_

Beomgyu tersenyum getir, merutuki impuls yang berani-beraninya memilih kenangan itu untuk muncul di hadapannya sekarang. Ia merasakan pegangannya bergetar, tidak sanggup, ia meluruskan badan. Mencoba untuk menantang bianglala raksasa itu kembali.

Cahaya kuning keemasan meliputi dinding bianglala itu. Kerak-kerak karat menambah kesan tua padanya. Kapan terakhir kali ia berputar? Beomgyu tidak tahu. Sudah terlalu lama sejak bianglala itu hadir mengisi harinya.

Dahulu, ada seseorang yang kerap kali menarik tangannya lembut, memaksanya untuk menaikinya barang satu putar. Dahulu, mana mungkin Beomgyu menolak. Hanya agar senyum itu senantiasa bertahan pada sang pemilik tangan yang menggenggamnya erat.

Sekarang, apa senyumnya masih di sana? Tanpa Beomgyu di sisinya, tanpa Beomgyu yang mengikutinya menaiki bianglala.

Tidak akan pernah ada jawaban karena pemilik tangan itu memilih pergi dan tidak pernah kembali.

_Andai bayangannya juga ikut pergi_ , pikir Beomgyu.

Jika ia bisa bertemu pada pemilik kerang ajaib, ia hanya ingin meminta satu hal untuk hidupnya. Ia tidak ingin terjerat dalam bayangan. Ia ingin bayangan itu berhenti menempelinya layaknya seekor lintah. Berhenti menggerogoti kenangan hanya untuk bertahan hidup.

_Parasit._

Beomgyu kini memegangi dadanya, _lagi, ia kembali menggerogotinya!_

For God’s sake, _ia hanya ingin semua berhenti!_

Sekaligus kenangan ini. Kenangan di mana tangan halus menariknya dengan lembut. Menautkan jari-jemari mereka.

_Hangat, hangat._

Bagaimana mungkin kenangan berusia tahunan ini masih terasa hangat!

Air matanya mengalir turun. Padahal ia tidak meminta. Persetan dengan semua organ yang tidak pernah menuruti kemauan dan akal sehatnya! Beomgyu ingin pergi, ia harus pergi!

Maka kembali ia pejamkan mata, berharap kini kaki dan tangannya akan bergerak kembali dan membawanya pergi. Ke mana saja, ia tidak peduli. Asalkan bukan di sini.

Bukan di tempat ketika _ia_ pergi.

Beomgyu membuka matanya. Bianglala itu kembali hadir menyapa. Ia tercekat.

_Tidak, kumohon jangan kenangan ini…_

_“You’ll always have me,”_

Bibir yang bersimbah darah itu masih saja bergerak-gerak. Seperti mantra, ia tidak henti-hentinya berucap. Beomgyu habis kesabaran, ia berteriak. Memanggil siapa saja yang bisa menghentikan bibir itu untuk berbicara.

Untuk sementara, hanya untuk sementara.

Bukan untuk _selamanya_.

Tangan yang selalu menautkan jemari mereka kini tergeletak tak berdaya. Dingin, ketika beomgyu tak sengaja sentuh. Ia dekatkan tangan itu ke mulutnya. Ia kecup pelan buku-buku jari kekasihnya, ia tiup dengan hangat. Berharap tangan itu akan menggenggamnya balik dengan sama hangatnya.

Namun seiring bunyi sirene yang tidak kunjung menghilang, Beomgyu menyaksikan satu-persatu kepingan kekasihnya diambil paksa oleh semesta. Matanya yang senantiasa memandangnya dengan riang dan jenaka kini tertutup rapat. Hidungnya yang sering ia jawil dengan canda kini tidak lagi kembang kempis menuai udara. Tangannya, tangannya tidak lagi hangat. Meski Beomgyu masih saja meniup dengan sekuat tenaga. Berharap akan datang secercah keajaiban.

Bibirnya, bibirnya yang selalu menggoda dengan kuluman senyum, “Beomgyu- _hyung,_ _uri saranghaneun_ Beomgyu- _hyung_ ,”

**_“You’ll always have me,”_ **

Beomgyu ingin berharap kalimat itu kembali terucap dari bibir Taehyun. Tapi ketika ucapan itu terdengar semakin cepat dan dipenuhi isak tangis, ia tahu bahwa bibirnyalah yang berbicara. Rapalan mantra itu terdengar menyedihkan. Seperti isak tangisnya yang semakin hebat, memeluk Taehyun yang terbaring diam di sampingnya.

Sirene tidak berhenti. Bianglala masih tegak berdiri.

Hanya Beomgyu yang ditinggal pergi.

Dan dirinya masih saja merapal mantra tersebut seperti kaset rusak. Terus terngiang-ngiang hingga ia tak sadar kalimat itu kini menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Ke manapun Beomgyu melangkah, entah itu di kenyataan maupun alam bawah sadar, hanya kalimat itu yang tersisa untuknya.

Berputar, terus berputar. Seperti bianglala. Kerap berputar.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> 600-ish words.
> 
> i wrote this in like… 40 minutes? lmao. sejujurnya ini hanyalah words vomit. I’ve always wanted to write about beomgyu a lot. and this song provides the best angsty vibes ever. waktu kemaren teaser keluar dan menampilkan beomgyu dan bianglala, wow oke ini saatnya aku beraksi.
> 
> sebenernya ga niat sebut nama untuk karakter yang mati, sih. awalnya mau no name aja, genderless bahkan. tapi ketika bayangin that significant person keeps talking “you’ll always have me” entah kenapa langsung keinget tyun.
> 
> and, perfect! taegyu also means angst. hehe.
> 
> anyway, this also crossposted on my wordpress.


End file.
